zaregotoseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomo Kunagisa
|image = Tomo Kunagisa.jpg|Novel Tomo Kunagisa (Anime).png|Anime |epithet = Blue Savant Living Time Table Walking Wrath Dead Blue (Blue on the Verge of Death) |age = 19 |gender = Female |affiliation = Kunagisa Organization |occupation = Engineer |previous affiliation = Team |previous occupation = Hacker |relatives = Nao Kunagisa (Older Brother) |novel debut = Zaregoto Volume 1 |japanese voice = Aoi Yūki |image gallery = yes }} Tomo Kunagisa (玖渚 友, Kunagisa Tomo), also known as the Blue Savant (青色サヴァン, Ao Iro Savan) and ( , ), is the heiress to the Kunagisa household, a genius computer engineer and hacker, the leader of Team, bearing the title of Walking Wrath (歩く逆鱗, Aruku Gekirin), and a close friend of I. Personality Tomo is crazy about the color white. She considers herself the self-satisfied type, and that she is the only person in the world that lives without suffering. Tomo is a diagnosed savant. Tomo is socially stunted; she is generally cheerful, but has a tendency not to listen when people are speaking to her, and focuses solely on the object at hand. She lacks manners and various other social graces. A fun-loving girl, she dislikes situations that are not fun. Zaregoto light novel; Volume 1, Chapter 1 A darker side of Tomo is later revealed in her relationship with her fellow members of the cyberterrorist team, who all treat her like a god, and would give their lives for her. As for Tomo herself, while she appears to treat them as friends of equal status, some aspects of her behavior show that she may think of them as slaves, rather than companions. Her preferred name for her group, as well as the most commonly used name, is ( , ). Appearance Due to the recessive genes, Tomo has an unusual appearance consisting blue eyes and Hawaiian-blue hair (if she goes long enough without washing it, it turns ultramarine). Tomo often has I put her hair up. She is a small girl. Tomo wears a jet-black man's coat that reaches down to the floor; she likes it so much that she sleeps in it. While I was away in Houston and she ran Team, she wore her hair very short. At the end of the series, her hair turns almost entirely black, and she starts growing again. History While I was in Houston, Tomo led Team, a group of nine notorious hackers. They disbanded before I returned. Plot Kishishiki Zerozaki's Human Knock The Beheading Cycle Tomo is invited to Wet Crow's Feather Island by Iria Akagami, and brings I along as her escort. On the morning of their third day on the island, I comes to her room to wake her up. Tomo begins working on her computers. I returns to bring her to breakfast, but Tomo declines. When I comes back again, Tomo offers to fix his watch. Hikari Chiga walks in to clean, and she and I briefly talk about the game Tomo is making for Iria. Within two hours, Tomo is asleep, having fixed I's watch to display the numbers backwards. At dinnertime, all twelve residents of the island gather together to eat. She tells Iria that she and I will both be leaving before Jun Aikawa arrives. When Kanami Ibuki and Akane Sonoyama start fighting, Tomo ends their argument. When I comes close to losing his temper with Maki Himena, Tomo calms him down. After dinner, Tomo is still hungry, so she and I leave to find Hikari. They run into Akari Chiga, who directs them to the living room, where they find Hikari serving Maki and Shinya Sakaki. Tomo starts eating cheese. When an earthquake hits the island, Tomo is covered by I. She and I head back to her room shortly after, and Tomo turns in. Strangulation Romanticist In hopes of solving the case of Tomoe Emoto's murder, I asks Tomo to get some information for him. Later, when I visits Tomo's apartment, and encounters Jun Aikawa, she is asked to wait in another room while the two talk. Tomo agrees, but secretly listens in to their conversation from a compartment in the ceiling. Hanging High School I gets the urge to help Ichihime Yukariki because she initially reminds him of Tomo, with her childish appearance and personality, although by the end he concludes that she is more alike to him than Tomo. Psycho Logical (Part One) Psycho Logical (Part Two) Cannibal Magical Uprooted Radical (Part One) Uprooted Radical (Part Two) Uprooted Radical (Part Three) Abilities Engineering Genius: Tomo is a genius engineer who knows everything about computers, and has made some hardware, as well as software, that is far more advanced than anything currently on the market. Photographic Memory: Tomo has a photographic memory, being able to remember anything after just seeing it once. Her problem is usually that she has so many ideas and memories in her head that it's difficult for her to track one down specifically. Unable to Achieve Vertical Movement: Tomo has a built-in rule in her psyche that makes her unable to achieve sudden vertical movement, like climbing stairs or going up elevators, without someone accompanying her (usually I). However, when she thought I was about to die, she managed to climb the stairs alone, but almost died from the anxiety herself. Trivia *Kunagisa's first name, Tomo, literally means "friend" *Kunagisa's last name is written with the characters for "nine" and "beach" (玖, Ku = Nine; 渚, Nagisa = Beach). The formal character for nine is used (as opposed to the regular 九), as with all the other families of the "Politics" World. *The first name of Kunagisa's voice actress, Aoi Yūki, literally means "blue". References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Team